(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mold making machines in which a mold or a pattern for metal castings may be formed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,010,643 discloses a machine for forming patterns for metal castings and in which elongated cavities are formed in sand in a flask in which elongated cylindrical members such as sash weights could be cast. In the disclosure a plurality of patterns are positioned in a flask, the flask filled with sand about the patterns, and the device then turned upside down to permit the flask and the sand therein to be moved away from the patterns to form the casting cavities.
In the present invention a sand filled flask is positioned below a pair of pressure plates, one of which is apertured and the other, thereabove, is provided with a plurality of pointed rods or patterns arranged for registry with the apertures in the other plate so that upon movement of the rods downwardly into the sand in the flask a plurality of cavities will be formed. Simultaneously the lower, apertured plate, is moved against the sand to compact the same and impress pouring buttons and runners therein which communicate with the cavities. The flask with the cavities, runners and pouring buttons formed therein is removed from the machine upon the elevation of the rods and pressure plates whereupon another sand filled flask may be positioned in the machine and the process repeated.